Truth about Turner
by UnknownWritters56643
Summary: From the begining both of them knew something was missing but never knowing what. The only person with the answers. that would help them is an known criminal, what could posibally go wrong... Will/Oc Lizzy/? Sparrow/ OC


**A/N  
>Hey, this is the first chapter of Truth about Turner. Sorry if you're a WillLizzy fan cause it's not happening.  
>Disclaimer:<br>****Will: Just tell them for God sakes  
>Jack: Really, we have better things to do.<br>Bella: ... Where the Rum we will be here forever.  
>Will: UnknownWritters56643 does not own POTC but they do own Bella<br>Bella: NO ONE OWNS ME!**

If it was not said before, this is a shared account so I have no idea when Unknownboy43 is going to update this but I know he will. Please read anything from Unkowngirl566 when waiting for this to upload

**J**

This Chapter was written by Unkowngirl566.  
>Please enjoy<br>~Izzy~  
>-Beautiful page break-<p>

Chapter one: The fire

Each Cannon ball tiring the wooden hull like paper. I held on to him, like it was my finial breathe he was my best friend together we watched our parents fall on the hands of the Navy. We fell to the bottom of the hull, breathing in a little smoke; we fell into slow unconsciousness as the piece of wood drifted into open water.  
>I felt an arm around my shoulders, the smell of salty air around me. I watched in the distance our ship burn away on the surface of the water. Then I watched another ship come to us, a little girl all prim and proper singing on the Port bow. She saw me and Will, so I tucked in his charm as I did with mine. The second ship of the Navy welcomed us, but I was too tired to say anything. Crowds of men were trying to look at me and Will, but someone got them to go away. Then that girl came, so I closed my eyes to breathe, then she leaves when the crew go to the edge.<br>"Mary mother of God." He says, "I know everyone is thinking it and I am just saying it, Pirates. "  
>"There is not prove of that" Guy in a wig say, "It was probably an accident"<br>I watched with one eye as that Girl came back. The crew went into a mini-panic when they saw the wreckage of the British navy and our ship, Then when they went to the wreckage I knew where I was, I was on a British Navy vessel, but that grubby guy he reminded me of a pirate not of a Navy sailor  
>She played with Will's hair until his gasped for air as I opened my eyes.<br>"What's your name?" She asked  
>"Will… Will Turner." His lungs gasping for the sea air<br>"I'm Elizabeth Swan." She said still prim and proper.  
>Then Will passed out again, she followed the golden chain around his neck and unclasped the chain. She gasped as she ran her dainty fingers over the image.<br>"You're a pirate." He voice was in shock.  
>The other officials came to us; one looked like a governor of some sorts.<br>"What have you learned Miss Elizabeth?" The commander asked.  
>"Nothing but his name is William Turner… His friend I do not know." She says giving me the glare. Jeez.<br>"It's Bella. My name is Arabella Sparrow." I say my voice at a whisper.  
>I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to Will. Then I felt something being taken from aground my neck.<p>

***YEARS AFTER***

I wake up to the sound of Metal agents metal and the grinding of cogs. I turn on my little bed, and watch will work. We have been at Port Royal for years I have no idea how long, I have the same dream around this time every year. I put my hand to my neck, I always feel that something is supposed to be there but nothing is.

As Will did the finishers to the ceremonial sword and boxed it. I helped with anything else around the shop until his return. Mr. Brown Returned a few hours after Will left drunk as a pirate, I did not have to do much to knock him out. I took a blade in my hand and danced. When I was Little Growing up in Port Royal and the ships Dancing was my life, and in a sword and I am classed as a very dangerous person but girls are not real fighters here. They clean, and have babies it's like Victorian England… Oh wait it might be I have no idea who the Queen is at the moment.

I heard the Doors open when I was in the back; I thought it was Will so I carried on. Until the doors opened again.  
>"Bells, I'm Back." His voice echoed through the shop… If that was Will who came in Earlier.<p>

**Sparrow POV ****J  
><strong>I watched as Lover Boy walked in, I looked around the room. Shit my hat was still on show and so was my pack.  
>A girl with my brown hair, and my eyes , She had tanned skin and an elegant face that in the right situation could take down anything. In my mind she looked like Janna, my beautiful wife, my only love that died at the hands of Black beard… after she gave birth.<br>I kept watching as the two had a very detailed convocation until he was too close to the hat. I slapped his hand away from my precious.  
>"Not, the hat."<p>

**Arabella POV**

I backed up to the firsnis, my hand finding the handle of the blade the point. I point it at the guy, his eyeliner eyes following g the blade.

"Put it down Savvy." his eyes staring me Down.

Will Picked up a sword and poined it at the guy so worried about the hat. Hat-Guy ran away and picked up one of the hundreds of swords that have been made by me or Will.  
>"Who made all of these?" HIs voice a little stranged as Will just danced with a sword in his hand as I stood there drinking rum.<br>"We did, then we practce with them five times a day." I almst laughed if the rum was no so nice.  
>"You need to get yourself a girl mate. Or you have one but unable to woo said trumpet."<br>I was on the floor laughing, he and Elizabeth have been flirting for years, but you could see it in his eyes he really didn't like her. I watched as the two jumped from the cirling rafts and on to poor Dora( The pony). From the corner of my eye I saw Mr Drunken Brown hold one of my rum bottles when Will come infront of me and Hat guy got smacked around the head and his eyes went to the back of his head just as the Navy trups ran in.  
>"Well done Mr Brown, You have captured a well known Criminal." Commodore Norrington says not batting an eye lide for Will, " Mr Jack Sparrow has an apointment with the gallows at dawn"<p>

I was a little taken back, Sparrow thats my name... I watched as the took Jack away, so once again I knocked Mr Brown out and I carried on working. But something in the back of my mind told me that it wasn't right, something about Mr Sparrow reminded me of my past, I just could not remeber it. The hours went on and sword after practice was done. Every order was complete and It was no where near Time for Dinner, The sun was setting over port Royal when the sound of Cannons drew everyone out... Pirates.  
>Over the Habour you could see the ship as bright has day, It was pearl.<p>

_**A/N  
>Hey please review, the other chapter will be completed by UnknownBoy43 I have no idea when but there you go. Any question PM us and One of us will answer or Follow us <span>UnknownGirl566<span> and UnknownBoy43.  
><span>Love you guy  
>UnknownWritters56643<strong>_


End file.
